


Between

by sleepy_ry



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Family Secrets, Gen, Gen Work, Guilt, Minor Canonical Character(s), Rare Characters, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ry/pseuds/sleepy_ry
Summary: Ollie provides a space for Cottla and Koko during the rain, and tries (successfully, sometimes) to ignore the grieving.
Kudos: 5





	Between

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'The Legend Of Zelda' nor am I profiting from this.

Ollie could sleep through any weather and any underage people trying to sneak in. Dorian’s children never cause any trouble and his facial expression keeps him from saying otherwise. 

Koko does the mothering, going between begging and ordering her sister to brush her teeth and pray for the hero. 

Cottla usually goes along with the ruling, irritable from fatigue and eager to be tucked in. Once the comforter touches her chin, she's sinking into the premium mattress and snoring.

Once she's kicking, twitching with some dream then her sister prays. Ollie usually remains oblivious to her murmured rushed chatter but sometimes she unintentionally draws attention. 

Praying for her mother usually causes her to tear up but sometimes it rises into sniffles and stifled sobs. Her face will be washed and tear-free whenever Dorian comes to collect them. 

Dorian wakes him then, balancing his children on his shoulder and trying to count rupees. 

“You don’t have to pay,” he says, pushing the offer back toward its owner. “Neither causes any fuss. I rarely hear them come in.”

Dorian smiles but he's too tired for any real teasing beyond the usual. “You never hear anything with all the sleeping.”

He never has a comeback prepared, especially when Koko’s serene face begs him to say something. A pang of vicious unrelenting guilt gnaws his gut, begging him to say something. 

“I'll see you tomorrow then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Human garbage is fed by bookmarking/commenting/kudos.


End file.
